Thirty Things
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: Nessie made a list of thirty things to do before she turns sixteen. And she's determined to do everything on list. Number thirty? Marry Jacob Black. The onle problem is... She hasn't spoken to him in thirteen years...
1. Chapter 1

__

_The smell of rain and wet grass filled the heavy darkness of night in Forks, Washington._

_The breeze smacked up against me, running goosebumps long my arms and up my neck._

_I backed myself up against the tallest tree outside of the clearing and took six paces forward._

_"Alright," I breathed._

_I cracked my neck, as if getting ready for some big challenge and took two baby steps._

_"Good, Nessie." I pushed myself._

_But the willingness inside of me was gaining more common sense, and my feet were locking beneath me._

_This was a stupid idea. And I knew that._

_Somewhere under my feet was a box._

_A thirteen year old box that was filled with memories that I shouldn't dare bring to life. Memories of a lifetime I had sworn to forget._

_And I was doing so well._

_I had finally moved on from the hurt of losing him._

_But the day was still fresh in my mind._

_I remember waving bye to him in the back seat. I remember my dad yelling at him, threatening to kill him. I remember crying every night. I remember feeling the pull and trying to sneak out my house in the middle of the night._

_I remember everything. I remember him._

_And digging up this box was stupid. Because inside of it was everything but Jacob himself._

_But before I could make sense of the decision to come back here, my fingers were plunging into the dirt, and scratching away the rocks and grass._

_My finger scraped the top of the damp and cold shoe box. I knew this was a mistake._

_But it was a mistake worth making._

_I threw the lid off of the box and emptied the contents out in front of me._

_My heart skipped a beat._

_Letters. Jewelry. Pictures. Broken Promises._

_I shuffled through the papers, determined to find one thing, and ignore all the rest._

_Finally my fingers landed on an old, damp, torn up piece of paper ripped out of my old diary._

_I quickly unfolded it and read it aloud._

_"Thirty Things to do Before I'm sixteen."_

_I took a deep breath and let it out with a smile._

_I skimmed over the list, determined to do every single thing on there, knowing I really didn't have the choice._

_I had to._

_But my eyes stopped on number thirty._

_"Marry Jacob."_

* * *

** I do not own Twilight. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home, I'm home, I'm home," I ran as fast as I possibly could into the front door.

I was so determined to get into the door by eleven o clock that I was paying attention to nothing other than doing so. My toe caught on the step in the door frame and my keys flew out in front of me. Right into my father's hands.

"Where they will stay for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks!?" I cried, pushing myself back up to my feet. "That's so unfair I was only," my eyes darted up to the clock on the wall, "five minutes late."

He raised his eye brow and sighed. "And yesterday it was three minutes. The day before it was a half hour. Last week it was ten minutes. These little late night trips are getting to be a bit much, Renesmee."

"Dad," I whined.

"You're fifteen. No matter how capable you are of taking care of yourself, you shouldn't be running around at all hours like you've been."

I shrugged my shoulders. Unable to say anything.

"I understand that you still miss him."

The pain cut like a knife through my chest, and he left the topic right there.

"Just..." He sighed. "You can have your keys back in two weeks."

"Alright."

The night drug on slowly.

My parents flashed back and forth, discussing why I haven't been eating, my education (Which is pretty much down the drain,) my car and when I'll get it back, why I suddenly miss my old life, and of course, why I was always staying out so late.

They didn't know that I could hear them. I was good at pretending to sleep, and ever since my mom's shield became effortless, she had it over me almost twenty-four seven. It was her attempt at giving me normal teenage years.

"We haven't been to Forks in thirteen years. Why all the sudden is she wanting to go back there?" Mom asked from the kitchen table.

My father grunted and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, if you'd let me read her mind, I'd have the answer for that."

"It's not fair to her, Edward. She's entitled to have her own thoughts. Secrets. Dreams. Feelings. I want her to have the most normal life possible. Normal fathers do not read their teenager's minds. If they did this world would be _a lot _different."

"Just let me in for a few days so I can figure out what's going on with her."

"I'll let you in if she gives me permission."

He grunted again, and sank into the chair. "You know she won't."

And so on the conversation went. Both of them bickering, my mother not giving in.

They talked about how last week I had dirt under my finger nails and smelled like Forks. They talked about how I couldn't handle school. They should just pull me out and have Dad teach me.

But of course, mom insisted that school was 'normal' and I can leave when I'm eighteen if I want.

I wondered what would happen if they really knew what I was doing. If they actually had even the slightest hint of where I was going every night.

* * *

The clock struck three the second I walked out of the door.

"Where are you going without your car?" My father asked, following behind me.

I prayed to the Lord above that my mother had be covered. "Just for a run."

He raised his eyebrow and did something that shocked even mom. I heard her gasp from the kitchen.

He nodded and backed away.

Easy enough.

And then I ran.

I ran through the woods, over the creek, past the deer, past the highway, past the air port. I ran as fast as I could. After a while my feet acutally started to hurt, and I peeled off the tight sneakers and ran barefooted.

Normally I came with my car, and it wasn't so rough.

But I would have to make due.

Eventually, after running for what felt like days, the old familiar sign popped up.

"Welcome to Forks Washington."

A relieved breath came out of me as I slipped my shoes back on and walked into the town like I owned it.

It was five o clock, and the sun was getting ready to set, so my skin on shined in the slightest bit. I wasn't worried.

Once someone demanded to know where I got my 'body shimmer.' She wouldn't stop so I just told her bath and body works.

I laughed at the memory and started to run again.

Not as fast as before, where I had to be was close.

Finally, I stopped outside of the small brick house, and slowly tip toed over to the window.

My heart skipped a beat. Or two.

There he was. Laying there so peacefully watching TV. There was an expression on his face that I would give anything to decode, and a rigidness in his breath that sent shivers down my spine.

Like I do every night, I wondered what he would do if he knew I was here.

What he would say to me.

If he would explain why he never followed us when we moved. Why he wouldn't start his life with me. Why he dropped it right there. When I was only a year old. And he was my hero.

I'd ask him.

Ask him why he left me alone after we moved. Why he never drove down to see me. I'd ask him if _he _cried himself to sleep every night. Ask him if he ever considered the life we could have had together. Ask him if he wants all those years back that he missed.

When my eyes traveled back up to the window, another beat of my heart was skipped. And soon after it felt liek it fell into my stomach.

Because he was looking me right in the eyes.

He saw me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry I havent updated. It's been a while since I stoped writting and getting back into it kind of intimidated me.

But, I'm going to re-start this story, only with Edward and Bella.

Here's the plot;

**When Edward met Bella, he was sure she was the one. There was never any doubt, for the both of them. They were completely in love and fit together perfectly. So without a second thought, shortly after they met, Edward turned Bella into a vampire. **

**But with the craziness and bloodlust of being a newborn vampire, Bella had other things than Edward on her mind. And they soon fell apart.**

**Now, 27 years later, Bella is lost in her empty life. She knows that there is something out there, but she just can't find it.**

**So she gets in touch with her old, human life by a trip back to Forks, Washington. **

**And under the old floorboards of her old room, she finds a list she completely forgot she had made. **

**"Thirty Things to do Before I Die."**

**She isn't _completely _dead yet, is she? **

**So she decides to complete the list, determinded to do everything on it. **

**But what happens when number thirty, is to ****marry Edward?**

Sorry, I completely suck at summeries, but I hope you guys read it! Look for it, it will be called "30 Things."


End file.
